


the removal of demons from gabriel

by Sky_Boivin



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: gsrpg, skyboivin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Boivin/pseuds/Sky_Boivin
Summary: archangel Gabriel had demons and queen Faye sky removes them. how Balthazar helps her through Gabriel's suffering,





	the removal of demons from gabriel

~the removal of demons from Gabriel~

Sky lands and goes to the back of the cave, goes to her bench. “Now, where is it...?” She looks slowly around. “Ah! There you are.” She grabs a simple box and brings it to the fire. Sitting at the fire, she opens box, removing a necklace. She places the necklace around her neck and closes her eyes. She begins to softly sing a song the merlin taught her when she last did this. The fire grows bright as she sings, making the necklace grow hot but doesn't burn her. She reaches with her mind to get the demons she took from Gabe. “There you are...come on out and play?”  
“Never!” The demons yell back at her.  
“Oh, come on now, it’s more fun on the outside...” She snatches them up and throws them into the necklace. Breathing deep, “oh, always that one last one...”She searches deeper. “I had you all together, where did you get to, now...” Suddenly flashes of everything Gabe went through race through her mind. She screams out in pain. “Oh you think you're so smart huh?” She snatches him and squeezes him tight with her mind.  
The demon makes chocking noises.  
She throws him in the necklace, and throws the necklace into the fire, chanting and singing loudly. Watching the flames burn, she hears their screams from the flames. Breathing heavily, she waits and listens. Finally, their screams are silenced. She grabs the necklace unharmed by the flames and throws it back in the box. “There, now you can’t hurt him anymore,” placing the box back in its safe place. She stumbles and grabs bench. “That was worse than I remembered.” She closes eyes and centers herself. “I need to get back to help the others...” She pushes herself from table and forces self to fly back.

~the next night~  
She returns and goes back to making things as the other night. Grinding the remainder of the egg shells where she left off. She grinds it to a fine powder, pours back into jar, and places it on the shelf of finished jars. She pauses and looks over at the simple box where the necklace was kept and pauses. Shaking her head, “They can't hurt anyone anymore. They're all gone. You saw them fry in the fire yourself.” She closes eyes. “Balth, we need you here...” She prays and stands silent for what seems like forever. Finally, she puts her hand out to reach another jar and can't continue. The memories of what she saw, still on the front of her head, she takes a deep breath, “you got this shit. You've dealt with worse.” She pauses and scolds herself. “Who am I foolin’? He will never return.” She sits on floor and holds head in hands.  
Sometime later Balthazar appears in the cave, “Sky?”  
Not believing her ears, she looks up, whispering “Balth?”  
Balthazar pauses, “you ok?”  
Relief at the sight of Balthazar alive and standing in front of her, she reaches for him, “I saw...” she pauses as tears begin to flow. Then whispers, “Everything they did to Gabe...”  
He sits down next to her, pulling her close “Yeah?”   
Finally, she lets tears flow. She whispers, “It was horrible. No wonder he was so broken.”  
Balthazar nods, “I know.”  
Sky continues distantly, “It's so hard to push it from my mind. It wouldn't have been so bad, if,” she pauses and sighs, “if that last one wasn't so stubborn.”  
Balthazar begins to run a soothing hand through her hair.  
Sky rests against a moment then looks up at Balthazar puzzled, “you’re?”  
Balthazar looks at her, “what?”  
Smiling, she finishes her question, “are you feeling better?”  
Balthazar thinks a moment before responding, “Yeah. Way better.” He grins. “Thank you. I will need to recharge every day, though… but no matter.”  
“Good.” Sky smiles at him and snuggles against again, “Baby steps. I'll be OK in time. It will just take a while for these memories I pulled to go away. It's just overwhelming right now.” She begins to stare off into the fire.   
Balthazar continues, “I will still need to get my own grace back, but this will at least keep me alive.” He smiles at her and then suggests, “I can take some of them from you, so that it’s easier.”  
Sky starts to relax as she watches the flames dance around in the fireplace, “Only if it doesn't hurt you.”   
Balthazar smiles to reassure her, “Of course it won’t. I can just absorb them.”  
She frowns and shakes her head, “No...That’s what I did. You don't want to see these.” She sits up straighter, concerned.  
“I am a celestial being, billions of years old. They will just sink to the bottom.” Balthazar smirks.  
“Trust me; you don't want to see these.” Sky’s eyes begin to well up, “The things they did Balth...” she trails off shaking her head as the tears trickle down her cheek.  
Balthazar comforts her, “I can’t let you suffer, Sky. I will survive, promise. It’s gonna be ok.”  
She pauses, “I don't want you to hurt from them.” she closes her eyes and then lets out a sigh, “Fine,” she finally whispers.  
Satisfied, Balthazar touches her forehead, absorbing all the bad memories. His eyes glow blue. Once done, he sits in silent shock for a moment. Finally, he whispers, “Shit…”as he takes all the memories in and just sits there, staring at the ground. Finally he looks up, “how did you not go insane? It’s ok.”  
Sky falls to her knees, “No!” she holds him. “I...I can redo this and maybe I can make it so I don't retain it again. The original demon is gone…” she quickly suggests without thinking. She whispers, “I prayed for you to come. Plus, I had to help you, In between.”   
Balthazar hugs her, “Thank you.”   
Sky returns his hug and laughs a little, “Those bastards ruined my Beltane fire watching.  
Balthazar grins at her, “Well at least they didn’t get you.”  
She smiles and kisses him, “I may have torched some of them instead... And.... may have let Gabe take one as a new toy...” she bites her lip. “Which.... I get to have play time soon with. I have questions for him.”  
He grins, “Well of course. Surprised… oh never mind.” He gives a crooked grin.  
She gives a wicked smile in return, “Well, we need to know who's started this. I'm not safe until the top person is dealt with. But first, I must talk to the new toy.”  
Balthazar gives a nod, “and I will turn the whole universe upside down if that means finding them. Well of course, do what you need to.” He smiles.   
Sky nods and then rests her eyes, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> still work in progress


End file.
